


Blissful Moment

by stuckyandparksbornfixes



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyandparksbornfixes/pseuds/stuckyandparksbornfixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what would happen if Gwen left for London a day earlier and Peter didn't stop her. How would it have changed things between Harry and Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Moment

Peter lay on the ground from the huge amount of shock he had taken.

“Young man, you alright?” The old man shouted. He had helped Spider-man destroy Electro by pulling the lever on time. Peter final had the strength to gather himself up and stood upright.

“Ya, thanks gramps” Peter said as the old man walked off into the night. Peter started to turn away to go home. He had had a long day. Gwen was gone, probably forever, Harry was dying and he currently felt like crap. All he really wanted to do was fall asleep.

All of a sudden he heard a sinister laugh coming from behind him. He turned around to see a creature with green skin on a glider. Villains really couldn’t pick a better day to pick on him.

“Listen if you wanna fight, can we postpone it till next week? I’m really want to…” Peter stopped halfway, finally getting a good look at the creatures face. It was Harry.

“Harry” Peter was almost speechless “What did you do?”

“What you made me do Spider-man”

Harry grabbed him from the back and glided towards the Hudson River.

“Harry, Harry listen to me” his voice was shaky and fear was evident “You don’t have to do this”

“Oh but I do Spider-man” Harry raised him up to his eye level “You know a friend of mine’s once said you give people hope, but the truth is you take it away. I’m not going to let you take away the hopes of others like you did mine.” With that Harry dropped him towards the river. There was nothing he could shoot his webs at to stop his fall and the stream was too fast for him to swim against. He was going to die. Peter closed his eyes drowning in the relief that maybe he might get to see Uncle Ben again.

Just when he accepted his fate, he felt a pair of hands grab onto him again.

“You know on second thought” Harry grabbed him by the throat “I’m not going to let you die that easy”

With that the Goblin hit him in the head rendering him unconscious.  
Peter slowly opened his eyes. Everything ached; his ribs, his arms, his legs and ooh specially his head. He realized he still had the mask on, thankfully. He then slowly started to take in his surroundings. There was a huge window and an expensive leather couch nearby. He tried to move when he felt the ropes that were tied around him. He was lying on another couch. That’s when he realized. He was at the Osborn Mansion.

Peter struggled but found himself to be too weak from all that electric shock he had endured. He still needed a few moments.

“Well, well look who decided to wake up” came a voice from behind the chair. Peter knew immediately that voice was Harry’s. He came around in front of Peter. Harry’s face had turned to normal now, but his eyes held an equal hatred. He was now wielding a dagger, twirling it between his fingers.

“Harry, please don’t do this. Think about your friends, the people who love you…”

“Love me?! There is no one left in this world that loves me. There is nothing left for me in this world.”

Peter couldn’t lie, that stung. How could Harry so easily forget Peter Parker? He thought that Peter was Harry’s best friend. Of course Peter couldn’t express his hurt as Spider-man as he wouldn’t know that.

“But you know what? I still want to have the satisfaction to see the light go from your eyes” And before Peter could protest Harry had grabbed his mask and pulled it off.

Harry stumbled back, dropping the dagger in shock.

“Peter.” He whispered. You could here so many emotions in that one word; hurt, pain, anger and betrayal.

“Harry, I…” First time in a long time, Peter was absolutely speechless.

“When you said Spider-man said no, you meant you said no” Harry’s voice was shaky “I thought you were my friend Peter, but you betrayed ME!” Peter flinched at the last word hearing a scotch bottle crash against the nearby wall.

“I was just trying to save you Harry”

“By what letting me die” Harry had walked closer to him pressing a broken part of the scotch bottle to his neck.

“Harry if I gave you the blood you would have died instantly. And I’d rather let you live a few extra days than die because of me.”

Harry’s chest was heaving and there were tears streaming down his face “But look at what you made me do Petey, look at what you made me do” with that Harry sank to his knees.

Peter finally realized that he had regained his strength and broke free of the ropes. At this time his logical instincts were telling him to run the opposite way, but Peter couldn’t… wouldn’t leave his best friend like that.

So, Peter too sank to his knees and held Harry as he began to sob.

“It’s gonna be alright Harry” the smaller boy held him even tighter now. “It’s all gonna be alright. We’ll find a cure for this and then we’ll be just like before” Peter all of a sudden felt his own cheeks get wet and realized he’d been crying as well.

Peter lifted Harry’s face to see his pale blue eyes looking confused and afraid. He wiped the tears from Harry’s face and touched his lips tenderly and then brought his own lips down to Harry’s.

Wait what, since when was Peter into guys and since when was that guy his best friend. And since when did Peter start to refer to himself in the third person.

Whatever it was, it felt right. And Harry didn’t seem to mind as he kissed him with equal fever. So he put his hand to Harry’s waist and the other one his neck.

The kiss deepened as Peter pulled Harry onto his lap sucking on his bottom lip. Peter felt heat grow at the pit of his stomach and felt himself getting harder as he started to rub himself against Harry. He continued to kiss Harry, tasting the salty tears mingling with their lips.

Peter finally pulled back looking into Harry’s eyes in silence. He got up, extending a hand to Harry who accepted it. Peter pulled Harry towards his chest and kissed him again.

Getting where this would be going, Harry led them to the bedroom. As soon as they entered, Peter slammed him to the door leaving his lips to trail kisses down his neck and up.

Harry pushed Peter off of him before he could reach his lips and started to take off his t-shirt and starts unbuckling his belt. Peter takes this as a signal and starts to shed his own suit.

After they were both fully naked, they stared at each other for a while taking in each other’s bodies. Harry slowly took a step forward biting his lips and looking up at Peter’s eyes, as if asking his permission. Peter just nodded, letting Harry trail his fingers down his abdomen towards his dick.

Peter started to moan as Harry started to move his hands up and down his member in slowly torturous movements. Harry grabbed Peter’s neck and brought his lips to his ear.

“Do you want me to go faster?” He whispered in a raspy tone that made Peter’s knees go weak and he could only but whimper. Harry stopped pressing his forehead against Peter. “I said. Do. You. Want. Me. To go. Faster.” Harry said more sternly.

Peter gritted his teeth and hissed his eyes dark with lust. He grabbed hold of Harry’s hair kissing him roughly. He threw him onto the bed and reached for the drawers on the nightstand, trying to find the condoms and lube.

“The bottom one” Harry said breathing heavily.

As soon as Peter found the condom, he rolled one onto himself and he made his way towards Harry whose chest was heaving, a smirk adorning his face.

Harry made a reach for Peter, but Peter pushed him back climbing on top of him.

“My turn” Peter squeezed some lube on his hands and inserting his fingers into his hole, stretching him. Harry moaned under Peter squirming and begging.

Just as Harry was about to lose it, Peter drove inside him making him cry out loud. He stayed still for a moment to let Harry adjust.

“Please don’t make me beg for you to move” Peter let out a breathy laugh at that and started to move gently in and out. He leaned down to kiss Harry on the forehead, the nose and then the lips. He could still taste the salty tears shed only moments ago. He kissed Harry deeper, hoping to take away all the painful memories with that kiss, even though he knew it was impossible.

When Peter felt he couldn’t last much longer he started to move faster. Harry started to moan even louder as Peter rubbed against his prostate. He grabbed Harry’s dick, rubbing it up and down.

Harry started to moan even louder, driving Peter into the brink of insanity with his voice. Peter drove into him even faster, burying his head on Harry’s neck.

They were both breathing heavily at this moment, pleasure clouding their minds. Harry finally gave into it coming on both their stomachs and screaming Peter’s name. Peter was soon to follow, as Harry’s name came out like a broken cry from his lips.

Peter fell onto Harry, relaxing and revelling in the afterglow.

Peter rolled off of Harry, taking off the condom and disposing it in the dustbin nearby. Harry grabbed the tissue box nearby, cleaning himself and Peter off.

He looked up toward the window looking at the first peaks of sunlight.

“It’s almost dawn” Peter said quietly. He hadn’t realized how tired he was.

“Yeah” Harry answered simply. Yawning

Peter looked to Harry again, gave him a kiss and then wrapped him in his arms. He then let sleep take over, letting his mind rest for this one pure blissful moment.


End file.
